In recent years, the number of videos distributed through a network such as the Internet has been increasing. As it has become freer and easier to distribute content, noncompliant content has been more distributed.
For example, when the frame size of content is different from its actual display size, that is, when the image to be actually displayed in the frame is arranged in a partial area of the frame, a display area specification field should be set in distribution content to specify the area.
However, content lacking such a display area specification is distributed under current circumstances.
When the display area specification field is lacking, the frame is entirely displayed by a display device, which means that an unrelated image is also displayed in a part other than the display area in the frame. Such a display is unsightly to users.